


[Commission] The Price of Rejection

by BabyLily



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, Modern AU, Other, Pee, Piss, Watersports, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.In this ATLA AU, a young man finds out what happens if you dare reject Azula...





	[Commission] The Price of Rejection

Ethan usually was not the type who liked going to clubs or parties. But it was his best friend's birthday today, so he kind of felt like he had to come. And he had to admit that, despite the music being maybe a little bit too loud, and the lights being maybe a little bit too flashy, he was mostly having a good time.  
  
He was just standing a bit outside the main crowd, drinking his soda, when he noticed a group of three girls approaching him.  
  
"Hey there, handsome."  
  
Ethan turned pale. He did not recognize her at first, but the girl in front of the group, the girl that had just talked to him, was none other than Azula, the daughter of the owner of the Ignis National Media Group, and therefore one of the richest girls on the planet! What the hell was someone like her doing in a shabby nightclub like this? Or, much more important, why the hell was someone like her talking to a scrawny lightweight like him?  
  
"Uh... umm... hi?"  
  
One of the girls standing behind Azula giggled, while Azula herself just smirked.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, huh? Well, maybe you'd be more talkative once we're... at my place?"  
  
Ethan blushed and gulped. Never before had a girl flirted with him, at least not this blatantly. And there was especially not ever a girl who invited him to come home with her! And  _especially_  not a girl like Azula. Though then again, he had heard stories about her. He usually did not pay much attention to celebrity gossip, but the things he did pick up about her previous relationships did ground his excitement a little. A lot of her ex-boyfriends said she was crazy, if not outright abusive, and that she apparently thought she could treat anyone however she wanted, just because her dad was one of the richest people on the planet.  
  
He looked over to his friends. They were a factor, too. He did not just want to ditch them for a girl, especially not if going with that girl could result in... physical harm.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, but... you know... I'm here at my friend's birthday party, and I wouldn't want to leave in the middle of it, and..."  
  
"Are you rejecting me?"  
  
Ethan flinched at Azula's piercing glare and the sharp tone in her voice. He was so bad at this. Usually, he was the one being rejected, not the one rejecting others. Nonetheless, he tried to scrape together all the courage he had, took a deep breath, and said as coldly as he could muster:  
  
"I guess I am. Sorry. I hope you have a nice evening nonetheless."  
  
And with that, he turned his back to Azula and rejoined his friends, unaware of the piercing look the young heiress threw after him as he left.  
  
  
  
"Alright! See you around then! And good night!"  
  
Ethan waved goodbye to his friends as they all left to go to their cars. It was late, and the party had gone on for a while. Ethan could barely even remember his encounter with the threatening young woman as he was fumbling around with his keyring, trying to find the right one to unlock his car.  
  
Then, just as he had found it, he felt a stinging pain in his back.  
  
"Ow! What the... what... the... hell..."  
  
His vision went blurry, and all he could perceive as he seemed to sink to the ground in slow motion, were three indistinct silhouettes looking down on him, as well as some unnerving giggling.  
  
The next thing he saw was Azula smiling down on him. He was no longer in the parking lot he was before, but instead in... an apartment? Lying on the floor?  
  
"Aww, looks like the cranky baby girl woke up from her nap..."  
  
"What? Baby? Girl? Nap? What the hell are you talking about, I..."  
  
As Ethan stood up, he could hear a crinkling sound, and suddenly felt a weird, cushiony sensation on his butt. His eyes instinctively darted down, which made him realize that he was wearing a childish, pastel pink cotton dress, which was decorated with a few frills and bows here and there. And as he looked around, he also noticed that he was sitting in what looked like a child's playpen, complete with stuffed animals, dolls, colorful blocks, rattles, and a blanket with all sorts of colorful, childish designs on the floor.  
  
"What the hell am I wearing? And..."  
  
 _Crinkle, crinkle._  
  
"Oh no... I... I'm not... you wouldn't..."  
  
 _Crinke, crinkle._  
  
He lifted his skirt and with that, confirmed his suspicions. Not only was he wearing a babyish pink dress... but also a thick, babyish pink  _diaper!_  
  
"What did you do to me, you crazy bitch? You can't just... hmpfrgh!"  
  
Ethan's complaints were silenced by the rubber nipple of a milk-filled baby bottle being positively slammed into his mouth.  
  
"Such a potty mouth! But don't worry. Mommy Azula will help her little girl learn all the important lessons dumb babies have to learn. Like not using bad words, or not rejecting girls who are way out of your league."  
  
She smiled a sinister and sadistic smile as she kept pushing the bottle into Ethan's mouth. The look in her eyes actually scared Ethan, and he wanted to protest more, but the rubber nipple filling his mouth was preventing him from producing any sounds. What was even worse was that the pressure Azula exerted on the bottle led him to automatically start suckling the milk in the bottle, much to Azula's delight.  
  
"Aww, such a good girl! Keep drinking from your baba! It's good for little stinkers like you."  
  
There was something about the tone of her voice, which made Ethan feel as if there was an implied "or else" in her command that he should drink his milk. So, even if he was not already drinking the milk pretty much automatically, he felt as if he should better do as he was told. So he kept suckling, while Azula was smiling at him, satisfied.  
  
The milk tasted terrible. He already was not the biggest fan of milk as is, especially considering his lactose intolerance, but something about this particular serving of the white liquid was even worse. It still tasted like milk, but there was a strange aftertaste that he could not really place. Whatever it was, he finished the bottle as quickly as he could.  
  
"Such a good girl! Now, since you've been so good and drank up all of the milky in your bottle, you can go and have some fun now."  
  
Azula lifted him from his playpen - she was stronger than he would have expected - and carried him towards the living room.  
  
He wondered what would happen next.  
  
  
  
He was now sitting in front of the TV, watching asinine children's shows. He had been watching for the past hour, and every time the colorful characters on the screen encouraged their audience to participate, he had to shout the answers like a toddler, or else, Azula would smack him on the back of his head. Hard.  
  
"Do you see the bee?"  
  
Ethan sighed, but when he caught a quick glance of Azula raising her hand, he quickly shouted:  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Behind the tree!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Behind the tree!"  
  
"Is it behind the tree?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He felt like an utter idiot. There he was, wearing a dress, shouting at a characters on a TV screen as if they could hear him. And topping it of was the bulky diaper between his legs. Really, the only way to feel more childish and emasculated could be if he...  
  
 _Grumble._  
  
Oh no.  
  
 _Grumble, grumble._  
  
He turned to Azula.  
  
"Azula, I..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"M-mommy, I... I need to... go. W-where's your bathroom?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Azula smirked devilishly. This was what she was waiting for.  
  
"Baby needs to go? What is it, baby? Wetsies? Or poopsies?"  
  
Her tone was sugary sweet, but with a clear tone of sadism in it. Ethan hated that almost as much as he hated her use of those infantile terms. But right now, the pressing feeling in his stomach was enough to forget whatever was left of his dignity for the moment.  
  
"P-poopsies."  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"Oh, in that case, of course I'll show you where your bathroom is..."  
  
She stood up, and so did Ethan, desperate to follow her to the restroom.  
  
"It's right... here!"  
  
She slapped his diapered but rather hard.  
  
"Ow! W-what the hell do you mean?"  
  
She smiled at him sadistically, expecting him to get the hint. And he did. His eyes widened in terror as he realized what her implication was.  
  
"No... you... you can't possibly mean..."  
  
"Oh yes, I do. Babies. Make poopsies. In their diapers."  
  
The pauses gave her words a gravity that only made Ethan more aware of the kind of situation he was in right now.  
  
"B-but I'm... not... argh..."  
  
Another gurgling of his stomach, accompanied by a sting of pain, interrupted whatever weak resistance Ethan planned on bringing up. Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ah, those must be my friends. Perfect timing."  
  
She walked over to the door, which was not too far from the place Ethan was now standing, clutching his stomach and trying to prevent the inevitable.  
  
"Mai! Ty Lee! You're just in time! My new baby is about to make his first poopsie!"  
  
Ethan blushed as Azula brought in her two friends. They were the same ones from the night before. The stoic dark-haired one, and the cute brunette.  
  
"Aww, he looks so cute, trying to hold it in," the chipper one with the brown hair said.  
  
"I can't believe how much he looks like a girl," the dark-haired one remarked.  
  
"If you think he's girly now, just wait until you... oh!"  
  
All three girls watched as Ethan had no choice but to follow nature's call, and almost reflexively squatted down and started filling his diaper. He was trapped in what was probably the most humiliating mixture of sensations there could ever be. The smell of poop in a diaper, the feeling of a mushy, sticky texture squishing up against his butt and genitals, capped of a sound backdrop which was a mix between a loud, wet farting sound and the mocking laughter of three attractive girls.   
  
When he was done, one could clearly see a large bulge in the seat of his diaper.  
  
"Oh my," Azula said mockingly, "that's quite the mess, hm? Well, better change the big, smelly baby then, huh?"  
  
All three of them laughed as Azula picked up Ethan, who was too exhausted from the violent fecal discharge to put up any resistance, and carried him to a big, sturdy changing table.   
  
"Now girls," Azula said as she put him down, "what you're going to see will be quite disgusting... but also hilarious!"  
  
Ethan was not quite sure what she meant, but when she opened his diaper, the other girls recoiled at first from the smell... but then broke out in laughter.  
  
"Bwahahaha! That must be the smallest one I've ever seen!" Ty Lee screamed.  
  
"You certainly did the right thing, dressing him as baby girl," Mai said, chuckling lightly.  
  
Ethan blushed, close to tears.  
  
"I-it's not that small!"  
  
The girls just laughed more at that, while Azula cleaned up his bottom.  
  
"Oh sweetie," she said, finishing up her cleaning work and reachin into her pocket to produce a small pink chastity cage, "this one is the smallest one they had at the store, and..."  
  
She put it on him, Mai and Ty Lee holding down his arms to prevent resistance or escape.  
  
"...it fits you perfectly!"  
  
Ethan's look at the thing around his tiny penis in horror.  
  
"W-what are you doing? Take it off!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Azula said, taking out a lock with a key inside it and putting it on the cage, "it's perfectly possible to remove it, as long as I don't... oops!"  
  
She turned the key and then laughed as she broke it off, leaving it in the lock forever. Ethan could not believe what was happening.  
  
"What... what the fuck? You just... you just locked my dick!"  
  
The girls giggled once again.  
  
"I  _really_  wouldn't call that a dick, little guy," Azula said, "it's more like a little sissy clitty. But either way, it's not like stupid little babies like you need access to it, anyway. All that tiny, pathetic, shriveled up little thing is good for from now on, is leaking lots and lots and lots of sissy baby pee in your diapers!"  
  
Ethan could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"You... you just can't be serious!"  
  
"Oh, but I am," Azula said, smirking sinisterly, "I guess you just shouldn't have rejected a girl that was out of your league anyway."  
  
"W-well, if you're out of my league, then why were you coming onto me in the first place?"  
  
The girls looked at each other, and then laughed some more, before Azula closed in on Ethan's face.  
  
"Because I know little wimps like you. Let me guess, you're still a virgin, right? Never put that tiny nub in a real pussy, have you? Fuck, you probably haven't even kissed a girl, am I right?"  
  
Ethan blushed and almost reflexively turned his head so he would not look into her eyes. She was right. His romantic and sexual escapades had been... less than successful, to be very generous. Azula smirked, realizing she was totally right with her little evaluation.  
  
"See? I love those kinds of guys, because they're just so fucking desperate for attention from a girl that they're willing to do  _anything_  I tell them. Except you. You fucking dared to say no to me. And nobody says no to me."  
  
Ethan gulped. There was something so threatening about her and the way she talked, the things she said. This woman was not right in the head, that much was clear. He never felt so scared in his entire life.  
  
Azula backed off and smiled at Ethan once again, giving him the feeling that she had more torture for him in store.  
  
"Well then," she said, "I think it's time to show you just what exactly you gave up on when you rejected me last night."  
  
Ethan raised an eyebrow. What did she mean? Ty Lee, however, seemed to know exactly what Azula was talking about.  
  
"Oooh, can I help? I love doing that to your little sissy slaves!"  
  
"Of course," Azula said, "what about you, Mai? Do you want to help, too?"  
  
"No thank you," Mai responded, "I'll just watch."  
  
"Suit yourself," Azula said, shrugging.  
  
Then, both her and Ty Lee started unbuttoning their blouses, and Ethan realized what was going on. It became only clearer when they also started unhooking each other's bras. Their very perky and attractive breasts were now fully out and on full display, with both girls once again smirking in a way that told Ethan that they had some plan, but he was not entirely sure what it would be. How exactly would two hot girls showing him their boobs be any kind of torture?  
  
He would find out, as both of them closed in on his face and started pushing their breasts into his face, basically rubbing them in.  
  
"Do you like that, slave?"  
  
"Hehe, yeah, is sissy having fun?"  
  
Ethan had to admit - this was not that bad. As embarrassing as it was for him to think about, he had never been this close to real pair of breasts before. Much less two whole pairs! This was actually pretty hot, and he could feel how his penis...  
  
"Aaaagh!"  
  
He flinched as he felt the pain in his nether regions. The cage! Of course! How could he already have forgotten about the cage? As his penis tried to get erect in the restrictive device, it eventually had to stop its expansion, but without the bloodflow stopping, resulting in an incredibly uncomfortable pain, which would not stop as long as those girls kept shoving their goods in his face.  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
"Oh, this is fun," Azula remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Ty Lee giggled, "although... I really need to pee... where's your bathroom again?"  
  
"The bathroom?" Azula said as she taped a fresh diaper around Ethan's waist, "Oh, you just need to..."  
  
She stopped, and it was clear from the expression on her face that she had yet another idea that Ethan was just sure he would not like.  
  
"You know what?" Azula said as she took Ethan and put him down on the ground, "That's what sissy faces are for!"  
  
At first, Ethan did not quite follow what she exactly meant by that, but when Ty Lee just smiled, took off her panties, and walked over to him, standing above him, he knew what would happen.  
  
"What? No! You can't do that! Everything but that!"  
  
He got up and wanted to run away, but he once again felt the stinging pain in his back and fell back onto the floor. As he looked back up, he saw how Ty Lee held up two fingers, as if she had just poked something.  
  
"You... how..."  
  
"Isn't that great? Ty Lee has a talent for making guys fall to her feet!"  
  
Both girls giggled a bit, before Ty Lee rolled up her skirt and positioned herself above Ethan's face.  
  
He squirmed again from the pain in his nether regions. He knew what was coming, but he could not help but feel turned on. He has never been that close to a girl's vagina before.  
  
"Here it comes, little sissy diaper princess!"  
  
She had barely announced it and the first splashes were already hitting Ethan's face. He reflexively exclaimed in shock, but that only resulted in his mouth filling with piss, too! It was terrible! He was still hard, he tasted piss, the girls were laughing at him, and he felt that he would have to wet himself soon as well.  
  
But the worst part?  
  
A part of him seemed to start enjoying it.


End file.
